Work with me
by GPR
Summary: There was always something undeniable between them from the beginning, only, it wasn't the beginning, it was the start of the end. Ryan/Claudia. Hints of Nick/Claudia.


Okay, here's the second in a kind of series to Lean on me, where Ryan/Claudia's the focus. I've posted it on LJ but I thought I ought to post it here too.

* * *

Claudia wondered why on Earth he was intent on upturning the contents of her loft, in search of an elusive object; she knew it was a matter of time before she was called upon.

'Claudia?' the voice echoed down from upstairs, in the attic.

Claudia rolled her eyes, turning the kettle on as she spoke, 'What?'

'You don't know where my book on rifles might be perchance?' Ryan called, dragging himself out of a dusty old box tucked away in the corner.

'Why would I bloody well know where you put the damn thing?' she retorted back, noting just how much of a man Thomas Ryan was. Shaking her head, she returned her attention to the kettle, mugs and teabags. It was the phone ringing insistently in the hallway which caused her to heave a sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose.

Yes, it was one of those days Claudia Brown had to endure.

Attempting not to trip over the cat which sat in the doorway, she edged through to the hall and headed for the phone, reaching it just before it went to voicemail.

'Hello?' she answered, wondering who would call at such a late hour.

'Sorry to bother you with the phone call dear, but may I speak to Tom?' the frail voice of an aging woman echoed into Claudia's ear.

Instantly recognising who it was, she nodded although there was no one to see, 'Of course Ella, hang on please…' clasping a palm over the mouthpiece, Claudia yelled upwards in annoyance as the sound of several boxes tumbling over resonated, '…Tom! Would you stop tearing apart my house? It's your mum calling!'

'I'm coming! Just a second…' the clattering of boot-clad feet on a metal ladder bounced off the walls and to were Claudia stood, displeasure written all over her darkened face.

'You could have at least changed.' She huffed lightly, a slight scowl furrowing her brow.

Ryan stared blankly at her, 'Didn't have time-'

'And why is that blooming book so important you have to go ferreting at 10 o'clock at night for it?' Claudia handed him the phone, gently ushering the black cat out of the way by means of her foot, 'Morley, come.'

Ryan didn't answer, instead watching her pick up Morley the cat and give a disgruntled glare at him from over her shoulder, before closing the kitchen door behind her.

'Night Claudia.' He mumbled, he knew she would have gone to bed before he finished his phone call.

'Hi mum.'

'I'm just calling to ask if everything's fine with you…are you okay?' Ella sounded concerned.

'Hmm, just…things…if I'm honest with you,' his voice lowered significantly and his tone changed, 'me and Claudia haven't been getting on so well lately…'

Claudia let her heart fall several feet. Ryan couldn't see her sitting cross-legged on the landing, Morley cradled in her arms as she buried her fingers into his soft fur. She knew he'd changed recently, but it didn't mean she didn't love him, there was still the element of friendship, but she knew it wasn't good enough for what they had planned…marriage. It was finally accepting the fact that her and Ryan were no longer "in love" that wounded her the most…but he didn't talk about it with her, instead he was telling his mother over the phone. A part of Claudia felt as bitter as a lemon, another part felt hurt even more.

She had loved it when stood in his uniform, ready to fly out to Iraq and had promised her every time, "I'll come back, I'll come back just for you." And he had kept his promise, Tom Ryan had gone to the deadliest hells on earth to kill and save people, but he had always come back for her, he had always come back for his Claudia.

She didn't cry when her strong soldier had been shot whilst out in Baghdad, he had told her not to when they wheeled him into the hospital, and she had been brave, she had been brave for her Tom.

And yet he stood there, the man who had once been her tough soldier, silent tears slipping from his brown eyes and trickling down his face, telling his mother how she had fallen out of love with him.

Claudia knew he stilled loved her deeply, but her snappy remarks and steadily growing lack of a lover's love had caused him to repress it…suffocating and stifling what he could under the many layers which made him hard enough to kill another man. Claudia knew it was her fault for his withdrawn feelings, she had unknowingly picked apart the seams which made them husband and wife material, only to leave a slightly battered and scarred friendship behind. However much it hurt her, however much it hurt him, Claudia knew the wedding had to be called off, to save what they had already and go their separate ways.

Standing up, she made her way to the bedroom with Morley in her arms and retrieved her suitcase.

More than anything else in the world, she was profoundly sorry.

-

Nick Cutter was attractive, in a roguish kind of way, but she couldn't ignore it. The idea of kissing him in the hotel had taken her completely by surprise and before she knew it, the deed was done. Blushing slightly at how she had introduced herself the day before, Claudia tore her eyes away from him and Abby Maitland, who were in deep conversation as they signed the Official Secrets Act.

Lester wanted her to meet the man who would be in charge of armed forces and such like, sighing heavily with annoyance that the SAS would be just another burden to her, she allowed him to lead her away to his office.

It was something she hoped never to happen, yet it had.

He stood, with his dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes just she had remembered them, beside the desk.

He held out a hand for Lester, 'Sir.'

Lester shook it, and directed his attention to Claudia, 'Captain Ryan, this is Ms Brown.'

Ryan's eyes fell upon her and the penny dropped, his expression wasn't harsh or cold as she had always thought it would be, but shocked that she was there after all those years.

Claudia saw him swallow, his words broken by the tiniest hint of surprise, 'Ms Brown.'

Wordlessly, she took his hand and shook it confidently, although she didn't feel it.

'Ms Brown will be in charge of your response Captain Ryan, I think Ma'am should suffice as a title, don't you think Claudia?' Lester failed to notice Ryan's eyes trained on his employee.

She mutedly nodded, averting her gaze.

Now, more than before, she was very sorry.

-

'The kid – Temple, says the thing's magnetic Ma'am.' Ryan sniffed, trying to keep a runny nose at bay as they stood in the freezing cold night the forest had to offer.

Claudia observed his tight figure before eventually speaking, 'You know Tom…we can get along if we tried…we started off as friends, didn't we? Why can't we go back to being friends again? We have to work together after all…'

She could see the frown on his face, and wondered if it was a bad sign.

After what seemed an age, he talked, 'You left Claudia…I don't know what happened,' he turned to look at her, his expression softening, 'but you will always be a friend, you need not ask.'

She smiled sadly, 'Sorry I asked.'

'Not your fault.' He uttered.

The silence wasn't awkward, but comfortable, something which told Claudia that the friendship had always remained.

Her eyes turned a little watery, happy that the past could be forgotten, 'Okay then, let's put the pieces back.'

Ryan let a smile grace his lips, 'So…Friday night is movie night again?'

'Yeah.'

'Good, I was beginning to miss KFC and decent films.'

Claudia let out a hearty laugh; it seemed that she didn't need to go through an anomaly to go back to a time where they were good friends.

* * *

Tadah!

I'd love some reviews!

GPR


End file.
